Belmez
Growing Pains Belmez, born Scott Caruana, was born in 1004 and is the vampiric mentor to Jon after he turns. He was born in a small peasant village in rural England. At the age of 17, a teenager from a family of 4 with, in his day and age, a very unhealthy interest in the paranormal, he is attacked by a vampire called Kadic for his blood. Wanting a connection to the more recent times, Kadic decides to ressurrect Scott as an underling. Scott is beside himself with the news, and is eagerly trained by him. Kadic introduces the tradition of taking an implied name, to erase the past, present, and future of Scott, and is given the name Belmez, named after a small village in Spain that Kadic has visited, and grew a love for the local wine. After his training, which in itself is fast, as Belmez is an adaptive and curious learner, he decides that he must break the news to his family. Being deeply god-fearing, his mother and brother do not take the news well. His brother, Alex, attempts to kill him, but with his new found senses and speed, he dodges the knife aimed at his back, and Alex cannot stop the knife in time, fatally stabbing his mother. In a blind rage, Belmez annihalates Alex, moments before his father, the village woodsman, is due to arrive home. Surveying the scene of corpses, his father, Matthew, runs at Belmez with his axe. Kadic appears from nowhere, slaying Matthew and saving Belmez. After a few centuries, Kadic and Belmez have settled into a very fancy house in a well built-up town. Kadic, through agreements with asscociates, has agreed to temporarily take in a girl called Terra, and shortly after, leaves on a trip through Europe. Belmez and Terra develop a heavy relationship. One day, while Terra is returning back from the market with groceries, she is pulled down an alley not too far from the house by thugs, and raped. Belmez hears the screams, and bolts from the house to save her, only for the sun to catch him alight, forcing him to agonisingly drag himself back in. After putting up too much of a struggle, Terra is killed. At Terra's grave, freshly placed next to the aging graves of the Caruanas, Belmez mourns. Kadic, returning from his journey, finds him here. Noticing the grave of Terra, an argument breaks out between the two, ending with Belmez shouting his longing to walk back amongst people, out of the shadows, and to "be freed". Kadic, disgusted with this "radical" thinking, disowns Belmez. Belmez meets this by killing him where he stands. Several centuries later, Belmez hears of a feared vampire and scientist in Romania - Dracula. For a short while, he is a scientific understudy to him in his work to "defeat the sun" (see The Vial) until Dracula is slain. During this time, he becomes the first ever scientifically made Daywalker. After losing his mentor, however, he loses his way, and eventually moves back to England, becoming an alcoholic and a bum. By chance, he stumbles across The Vial, Jon, and Mina, and his life fills with purpose again. Chapter 1: Kyuuketsuki After mentoring a vampire with Dracula's blood powering him, he gains a new lease of confidence, and sets out to achieve greater things. Belmez is also responsible to Jon's full-fledged turning into a vampire, after imbuing his corpse with some of the solution from The Vial, after a stand off between him and the Hunters, with a mortally wounded Lime. Jolt manages to shoot Belmez, the bullet scraping the top of his head. This causes him to become mentally unbalanced, and triggers his "pursuit of fun", until he fully regains sanity upon ressurrection later. The Pursuit Of Fun After taking a bullet across the top of his brain, Belmez temporarily (up to his death, and fixed upon his ressurrection) becomes mentally unbalanced, gaining quite a manic side, and considering everything he does to be "fun", from his increasedly brutal killings of humans for blood, to his summoning of corpses to attempt a global takeover. Chapter 2: Shinjinrui After a year following Jon's turning, Jon has entirely dropped contact with Belmez. Belmez, dejected and somewhat insane, works upon a new project - learning a low form of necromancy and casting, and raising his own army of the dead in a bid to seize power and recognition. Jon, now working with The Hunters, and not knowing that Belmez is responsible for the new undead plague, attempts to foil him. After a short and heated argument, furious that his underling has dropped contact with him, "sided with the enemy", attempted to kill him, and not even with the blade he gave him, attacks Jon. After a tense battle, Belmez is slain, putting the mere sword wound through him down to old age (being around 1000 at this point), and dies sitting up against a fence in a graveyard, but not before focussing all his remaining energy into resurrecting, according to Jon, "every corpse in the County" (although that might be an exaggeration) as revenge. Chapter 4: Cry Tears Of Crimson After meeting with Terra in the afterlife, Terra brings him back to life, with hugely imbued strength and powers (not to mention regained sanity, although with a bad scar on his head), in time for him to save Jon by killing Deus at the end of the chapter "Cry Tears Of Crimson". Chapter 5: Endgame For the entirety of Endgame, Belmez, hesitantly and slowly at first, approaches Jon, offering to put their past disagreements behind them, and to join him, as he believes with his new powers, including a high level of casting, that he could "easily take this whole place over", but considers it would be boring by himself. Jon flat out refuses this, siding with The Hunters again. This sparks an all-out war between the two. Hiring two assistants, Cain and Seth, he sets out to end The Hunters. During the first skirmish, Mina and Kitten are kidnapped, but Kitten is only taken as far as the edge of the Hunter HQ grounds before Jolt rushes forwards, killing Cain and saving Kitten. Belmez kills Jolt with a point-blank NN round from a flintlock musket to the head ( a revenge shot, most would say, as he is seen cackling with an ironic face first), and flees with Mina. Having stolen and reconfigured a handful of Cube's EarPhones, he contacts Jon directly, offering a challenge, seemingly for nothing other than amusement, between Spark and Flame, and Seth. After Seth is killed, he rushes them, and Jon, Spark, and Flame escape. Gearing up for the final showdown, Belmez, drunk with power and full of spite, rapes Mina for no reason other than to enfuriate Jon, and lets him know this. Belmez finally offers a meeting to settle the fight once and for all. During the first fight, Lime, Solid, Dynamite, Ichi, Twitch, Sun, Spark, Flame and Kari (essentially, every Hunter bar Mina and Jon) are all defeated. The final fight takes place between Jon, Mina, and him. During this battle, he brutally executes Mina in front of Jon. Jon's Awakening Occurs, and with an NN covered Lord Of The Dead Sword, Belmez is de-fingered, disembowelled, then decapitated. His last words are "Oblivion", screamed over and over. He is not brought back by Terra, who is disgusted by the rape he committed, and his body is thrown unceremoniously into the Thames.